As is well known to those versed in the field of archery, it is often desirable to employ simulated animals as targets, say in preparation for the deer hunting season, or the like. Various animal simulating targets have been proposed in the prior art, including those listed below, of which applicant is aware:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. PATENTEE ______________________________________ 2,812,947 FATZINGER ET AL. 3,163,418 MYERS 4,054,288 PERRINE, SR. 4,203,600 BROWN ______________________________________
However, these prior art simulated animal targets are not entirely satisfactory, being relatively expensive to manufacture, subject to rapid wear and lacking a true simulation of arrow action in the field.
Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,126,501 and 4,244,585 have been found superior in tournament usage requiring bull's-eye type disc targets, but these were not capable of animal-simulating targets.